


Understood

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, Pokemon GO
Genre: F/M, something... eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: Candarlo fic I made. It's very shoddy. Enjoy!
Relationships: Candela/Arlo
Kudos: 5





	Understood

Arlo was in one of those moods again. Normally, he was very calm and collected, at times even cordial. Now, though, he lashed out at any young Grunts failing to beat a Trainer, resulting in Sierra and Cliff cornering him off, where he is now.

"Arlo, they're just kids! Sure, we might lose a few PokeStops, but it's all par for the course. They're trying to learn, and your screaming at them is going to beat them into the ground!" Sierra fumed. She was easily the calmest leader out of the three, and she was the most patient with the rookies, gently correcting them with type matchups.

Cliff rubbed his temples in exasperation. "Honestly, what do ya think you're gonna _'complish_ yellin' at the kids like that? Just 'cause they mess up and use a Ghost on a Normal doesn't mean're stupid." Cliff was harsher than Sierra, but his Grunts always knew he meant well, especially when the Leaders' payday rolled around and he handed out 2KM Eggs for poor Grunts with very few Pokemon.

"It's not like I _like_ being nasty to them!" Arlo snapped back. "I've told one girl a billion times 'Flying is immune to Ground', yet she still takes out her Sandshrew for Woobat she finds in Lures. I try to be calm, I try to be helpful, but... ugh. They make it hard! _So_ much harder than it needs to be!"

Sierra stood back, breathing in and out. "You've never been this snappy towards your Grunts. Something must've happened."

Arlo's heart sank, and Cliff saw his face pale. "That's what all this's. 'S going on?"

"I..." He glanced around, looking for an out. "Can... Candela."

That's not what the other two expected.

"She's been... hurt. Very badly. By one of Giovanni's Pokemon." 

The Mystic rogue could tell by his voice that Arlo still cared about her, even after defecting to TGR. "Look, I-I know you were parta Valor, but you can't go back t'that. They'll take all'f our Grunts and all us, and... these kids don't d'serve jail."

"He's right," sniffed Sierra, recalling memories of her and Spark hanging out together and knowing what it was like to miss the team. "It's not the Grunts' fault that the Boss got Candela, though. They've been kicked from their teams, just like we were. It's not like they told him to."

"I don't want any of them to get hurt. I want their Pokemon, sure, but not their bodies!" Arlo hissed, punching the wall beside them. "I will protect my pupils with my life, but I'd never want to see one of them touch a Trainer." He shook slightly from the force of the blow. "I still love Candela, and she... Her Pokemon may be strong, but they aren't worth her life."

Cliff had fallen silent, and he spoke up again. "We'll call our Grunts together an' 'splain this as a new policy. Only 'mon battles. No touching the Trainers." He tapped around on his phone. "I'll make 'rangements t'furlough you. A week. Go visit 'Dela, an' then stay here 'til GO Rocket conquers the region. 'Nderstood?" 

Arlo smiled softly, a rarity for the Valor deflector. "Understood, Cliff."


End file.
